


watch the stars, that tremble with love and with hope

by j_gabrielle



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Thursday, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Morse, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He had thought he was doomed to walk the ages of his life alone; to wonder always if, perhaps, there was someone out there for him but he was just too unloveable to be given a second thought, that he would always be the one on the outside looking in at all the happy families, allowing himself the small tendrils of bitterness at the what-ifs and maybes.A hand joins his own over his belly and those unhappy thoughts cease almost immediately.





	watch the stars, that tremble with love and with hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a bit of an operatic spree right now, so the title is an English translation of my favourite line from Nessun Dorma.

Endeavour opens his eyes and the names of his daughters catch on the tip of his tongue. Be careful, he wants to say, to shout out into the October air. Better yet, he wants to rise and run with them through the tall meadow grass, tumbling with his girls into happy peals of laughter and breathless glee. That is out of the question for now, of course, and he can't quite tamp down the slow sour coil of regret at the few things he has had to give up.

His hand rests itself gently over the swell of his abdomen. 

One of them shrieks and he looks up in time to see their dark curls catch the sunlight, turning them a russet gold. 

"Alright, pet?" 

He turns his head up and accepts the kiss that is pressed to the side of his head with a shy smile. Even after everything they've done; the wild Heat that became the spark of life for their girls, the way afterwards when everything has settled that he had allowed the bond mark to be placed high on his throat so that the claim on him and their children could never be questioned, this simple and innocuous display of affection is the thing that stirs the butterflies in his stomach. 

Thursday wraps an arm around him, their bodies slotting together like the familiar steps to a well-learned dance. A kiss again, this time to his cheek and Endeavour laughs, leaning into the embrace. Tucking his head to Thursday's shoulder, he lets the rhythmic rise and falls of his breathing lull him. 

He had thought he was doomed to walk the ages of his life alone; to wonder always if, perhaps, there was someone out there for him but he was just too unloveable to be given a second thought, that he would always be the one on the outside looking in at all the happy families, allowing himself the small tendrils of bitterness at the what-ifs and maybes.

A hand joins his own over his belly and those unhappy thoughts cease almost immediately. Thursday's warm eyes carry a soft worry. Endeavour shakes his head and submits himself willingly to being tenderly held. Perhaps in a different universe, one less kind than this one, he would be alone. Unloved. Staring down an eternity unheld and unbound by ties of affection or care.

But that universe is not this one and in this one, the fates have been kind. The warm calloused hand in his is an anchor, the press of strong shoulder to his is a solid strength that he draws on especially when the birth of his twins have sapped him of everything, and the carrying of their brother has taken everything else.

He doesn't know what will happen in the future. He has given up being a policeman the moment he found out he was carrying again and he doesn't know anything beyond going to sleep in their bed tonight. All he knows is that Thursday has a small smile to the corner of his lips and he feels the rumble of his Alpha calling their daughters to lunch and knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that all was right in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
